Party Night
by ChintukiMON
Summary: gomen ne- title sucks XD Ken has a crush on daisuke... Does daisuke like him back? And whats this about Taichi's mansion party? XD The story is better than my summery -R&R kudasi! ' one review and ill update! XD
1. Prologue?

Ohayo! havin TONS of fun this summer 'eheh... cough. This is my second Digimon fanfiction and i really hope it turns out good! '' i already have chapter 2 writen up! yay me! ad if i get at least 1 review on this story ill write chapter 3! XD so R&R kudasi!   
  
Ken stood outside his house, waiting for the bus to get to his stop. Why was he waiting for a bus? He had transfered schools from Tamatchi to Odaiba last year after all the commotion in the digital world had calmed down and the digi-desined were no longer needed to protect the digimon that enhabitted the beautiful digital world. Why did he transfer to Odaiba? It couldn't be for a better educaton, of course. Because Ken was one of the smartest kids in Japan. Ken transfered schools because he had a crush on one of the kids that attended. Pretty silly huh? Transfering to a different school just to be around someone you liked?  
  
Not to Ken. Not when he had no other friends besides his crush and the other digi-destined. wait- OTHER? Yes. Daisuke, indeed, had a crush on one of the digi-destined. Who? Daisuke. Daisuke Motomiya, star of the Odaiba soccer team. He had a nice tan and beautiful slim features. His hair was a red-ish color right on the edge of being dark brown. Alot of the girls had their eyes on him, and alot of the boys did too.  
  
Yup, Daisuke was Bi. He would go out with girls AND guys. He never really kept his girlfriends or boyfriends long though. Everyone wondered why he didn't just keep one. He had a different date every friday! And this week he was currently dating a shy boy who had confessed that he liked Daisuke only yesterday. Poor kid, he's be gone by next monday without a second thought.  
  
This is why Ken never confessed to Daisuke, I mean, wouldn't the same thing happen to him too? Not to mention since Daisuke was his best friend he probably would take Ken's confession as a joke. He wouldn't be serious, and Ken would be heartbroken a week later. So he just kept to himself about it.  
  
Well, kind of... All of the other digi-destined knew that Ken really liked Daisuke. They all found out when they stole Ken's journal last year at his christmas party when Ken was in the bathroom. Then why didn't Daisuke find out too; He was there with all the other digi-destined! Well, As usual, Daisuke and Miyako were fighting over who got the last piece of food and didn't get a chance to snoop through Ken's journal like TK, Kari, and Iori did. Of course Kari informed Miyako as soon as the party was over, since they were best friends and all.   
  
SO! Everyone in Ken's group knew. And they always tried to drop hints to Daisuke about it, but being the idiot we all know and love, he never noticed.  
  
AND NOW- we finally get to the actual story!  
  
Ken walked over to the lunch table where all the former digi-destined were already happily eating their lunches. He saw Daisuke motion for Ken to sit next to him, and Ken obeyed.  
  
And again, found himself blushing when Daisuke put his arm around his shoulder. What was wrong with him?! It was just Daisukes... tan... sexy... ARM! Ken quickly busied himself with eating his beef bowl and listened in on the conversation being paased around the table.  
  
"So Tai, whens the party?"  
  
"Huh? Im having a party?"  
  
"Well DUH, you ALWAYS have a HUGE party every year, its your birthday remember?"  
  
"Oh... yea... I always forget!"  
  
everyone sweat-drops  
  
"Well i'll count on you to spread the news Kari, I just remembered me and Matt have something... to do..." he coughs loudly and starts pulling Yamato out of the cafeteria  
  
"We do?"   
  
"SHUT UP"  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped again and then continued eating. They all knew what Tai and Matt were going off to do. The two had just recently admitted their relationship to the other digi-destined. (A/N: OK! Im tired of writin 'Other digi-destined'! So from now on they are the DD ok?! sigh) And again, the other DD already knew they were going out, but whatever.  
  
Lunch soon ended and they were all off to their next classes, all eager for Tais big party this friday.  
  
Everyone except Ken...  
  
ok i ended this chapter really badly... oh well... did u like it? was it crap? continue- yay or ney? XD R&R! .' 


	2. Tai's Party

ok chapter 2! remember! 1 review and ill ACTUALLY write a third chapter! XD  
  
Ken walked up the stairs to the front door of Tai's mansion. He sighed before going in. He was probably the only one who really hated the yearly party. He didn't know anyone but the DD and they were always busy. Daisuke was the only one he could BARELY get to talk to. But he always showed up anyway. It was Tai's BIRTHDAY after all...  
  
He walked through the doors into the crowded house. It smelled badly of alchohal and Ken didn't like it. He decided on finding Daisuke after he got something to drink. Of course it wouldn't be easy to find Daisuke through the crowd of babbling fangirls that horded Dai every year.  
  
Ken sat on one of the many couches with his punch that, surprisingly, wasn't filled with alchohal like every other drink at the party. He sat there thinking about nothing in paticular until someone came over and rested their arm on his shoulder.   
  
He looked up at the stranger only to find it was his friend Kari.  
  
"Hey Ken, great party this year huh?" She smiled at him nicely and waited for his reply.  
  
'I can't stand this place' he thought, but what he said was completely different; "Yea! It's great! Too bad we'll have to wait another year for the next one." 'Thank god.'  
  
"Oh, I know! Too bad. Hey, you know, if you wanted to spend time with Dai his cheer squad went to the backyard to gogle at Matt and his band."  
  
Ken was suddenly in a way better mood. "Thanks Kari!" He quickly bounced up and ran upstairs where Daisuke always hung outring these party's.  
  
Kari laughed and walked towards the pool to get any sort of attention from Takeru she could. Even if he already had a boyfriend...  
  
When Ken reached upstairs he couldn't find Daisuke anywhere... 'Weird...' he thought. He kept looking for awhile then sighed and plopped down on one of the couches in an abandoned living room. Well, he THOUGHT it was abandoned. But someone was actually in there.  
  
"Ken!"  
  
Ken snapped up at the familiar voice "Daisuke?"  
  
Daisuke ran in and sat down next to Ken on the couch. "I been lookin' all over for you!"  
  
"Really? Well I've been downstairs most this time..."  
  
"Oh.. Well my fangirls are gone! So- IM FREE! Wanna go downstairs and do somethin'?"  
  
"Well... It's so crowded..."  
  
"Oh, in that case-" Daisuke pulled the TV remote off of the coffee table in front of the couch and flipped through the millions of channels Taichi's TV had. He stopped when he found a soccer game on one of the sports channels and turned to Ken. "Mind if we watch some TV?"  
  
"No.." Ken had no clue why he blushed again. He was getting out of hand, 'I blush at everything he does, god.' He sank into the couch and watched the game. He suddenly found the floor VERY interesting and busied himself with staring at it. Soon he calmed down and focused on the game.   
  
"Hey Ken, I'll be right back... Im thirsty..." He said in a sleepy manner.  
  
"O-Ok.."  
  
Ken noticed how sleepy Daisuke was getting. Daisuke never lasted during these parties, he always fell asleep early and left Ken with the pleasure of staring at his sleeping form until he too fell asleep. It was really the only part of these parties Ken liked.  
  
Daisuke walked downstairs and into the kitchen. It was empty as Yamato's band was still playing and everyone had headed out back to the pool area. 'I guess me n Ken are the only ones inside..' He grabbed the first drink he found in the fridge and headed upstairs, not noticing that the drink he just took was some really strong Sake'.  
  
please R&R! arigato! w 3 


	3. Badly written FLUFF

Ok, im sorry about the delayed update . I was originally going to write this chap after i wrote the other 2 and submit it after the first review but i ended up on an unwanted vacation for 3 weeks XD so, I must thank all my reviewers!! Im so glad SOME people liked my story... as to whoever it was who said the 2nd chapter was a lazy attempt at humor: This story wasnt MEANT to be HUMOR its a shounen ai romance I came up with while in the shower one day... anyway, sorry if the 2nd chapter was lazy ANYWAY cuz i had to write it TWICE. I wrote it and then it got deleted so I re-wrote it as fast as i could so i could get everything i wanted into it without forgetting... gomen anyway... so its not MEANT be humor so its STAYING in the ROMANCE section... but ya'll dun care! just read! XD hehe... oh and by the way, i JUST NOTICED how many typos are in chap 1 and 2... i must fix them... gahh....

Daisuke opened the bottle he had grabbed from Taichi's over-sized refridgerator, still not realizing it was alchohal, and took a long drink. He kept walking up the stairs to the living room where he had left Ken watching the soccer game.

He sat down next to Ken and kept drinking whatever it was he got from Taichi's fridge for the rest of the soccer game on TV. 'This tastes funny...' he kept thinking, but, as everyone knows, Daisuke is an idiot (A/N: A very cute... lovable... sexy... Idiot... hehe runs away) and kept drinking it anyway... whatever it was...

"Hey Ken, do you know what this is? I can't read it... everythings all... blurry..." A large thump was heard as Daisuke fell to the floor without another word.

"Huh? Daisuke...? !" Ken looked down on the floor to see Daisuke laying in a heap holding an empty bottle to some kind of drink... 'Wait... oh no... He must have taken some of the Sake'... or something... His stomach is to sensitive for that kind of drink!' (A/N: ok... Gomen... this chapter sucks so bad but i MUST CONTINUE WRITING!! if i get around to writing chap 4- HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE BETTER! x.x'') Ken quickly picked Daisuke's small body up from the floor and carried him into one of the other huge rooms down the hall- he laid Daisuke down on one of the enourmous beds. As soon as he tucked Daisuke in he starred at his best friend... his crush... 'God hes so cute... Too cute for his own good...' Ken quickly leaned down and kissed Daisuke on the forehead and then ran downstairs to get Taichi's help.

(La de da de da I cant i am letting my self write this badly)

Daisuke slowly opened his eyes only to feel a stabbing pain in his forehead. 'I feel like someone hit my head with a baseball bat...' He looked around him as best he could only to set his eyes on the person leaning his head on Daisuke's chest and occasionally snoring. '...Ken? why is Ken here? He sure looks cute when he's sleeping... AHH why do I keep thinking about that? Hmph...' Daisuke just sat there starring at Ken for awhile. 'Too... Cute...' Daisuke's eyelids slowly shut as he leaned down to gently place his lips on Ken's.

Ken's dream suddenly vanished and his eyes widened as he realised what was going on. Daisuke's lips were gently touching his own while Daisuke had his hands on the sides of Ken's face. Oh My GOD... maybe Im dreaming...' He lightly pinched himself on the leg and felt a jolt of pain streak up his leg. 'Oh... guess not... but that means... Daisuke... is actually... KISSING ME...!' without knowing it Ken slicked his lip across Daisuke's trying to deepen the kiss. At This Daisuke suddenly pulled bak with his eyes wide... 'I thought he was asleep...!!'

"Daisuke..."

"Wait Ken... Im sorry... I... I shouldn't have done that, I-"

"Daisuke..."

"Nani?"

"Do you... Like me...?"

Daisuke stared at his friend for a moment and then whispered "Y-yes..."

"I... I... Like you too..." Ken suddenly flung his arms around Daisuke and pressed his lips against Daisuke's, quickly gaining access to Daisuke's mouth before falling to the floor in a heap of blanket's and passion.

OK, WOW im like... depressed at the shortness and badly written-ness of this chapter... gahh... omg... its horrible. this was just to show that I am SLOWY but surly going to add to this story XD Ill try as hard as I can to work on it tommorow... must... yes... mhmm... yea... ok, review and yell at me for ruining this chapter . I promise to make chap 4 better... hopefully longer too... gahh... shamefully walks to her room and stumbles to sleep


End file.
